nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyth
God of Order and Commotion; the Wakeful Bull, patient yet temperamental, adorns the City's walls with His likeness. Deity Summary Unlike most of the Pantheon, Pyth rarely takes a truly humanoid form, appearing most often as a supernaturally large and powerful red bull. Sometimes he appears as a minotaur or a great barrel-chested man. No matter what form he takes, he always has a ring in his nose. Beliefs, Spheres and Followers Pyth is the Wakeful Bull, ever patient and diligent in his duties, but easily angered and frustrated. When his rage overflows, nothing can stand in his way. As the patron of Order, Pyth is the symbol of civilization and society. Many of the grandest cities adorn their walls with his symbol, and marshals and other lawkeepers invoke his protection. However, he is also the deity of Commotion: anarchists, usupers, and those who seek disorder or mischief for its own sake also look to him for aid. Worship When the Wakeful Bull is calm, let's all do our part to keep Him that way. The Bullhead Court The Bullhead Court is a ritual for determining the guilt or innocence of an accused person when insufficient evidence exists either way. The accused is given a shield bearing Pyth's symbol and placed against a gauntlet of foes or traps. Should one come away unharmed, all charges are dropped. Monastery of the Awakened Bull A remote monastery in the wilds of Merrinith, this little known settlement is home to Argo-Turan, an impossibly old minotaur. His age is a secret, but most speculate that he is nearing 30. Most of the students at the monastery are minotaur, although a few humans and dwarves find their way in. Enrollment begins at a very young age, generally before age 2 for Minotaur. Human and dwarves begin around age 8. Argo oversees the students a strict daily agenda. Every morning begins with bath, then an hour of prayer, followed by first meal. The morning lesson is the art of blacksmith. Instruction here is the WHY of the art, not the how. Students are allowed to make whatever they wish, without any instruction or interference from Argo. The students learn through experimentation only. There are a few accidents dew to horseplay, but the offenders are punished swiftly. Order is upheld. At the end of the lesson a second prayer is given, followed by noon meal. The after noon lesson is combat. Student are taught the lesson of the Awakened Bull, and are encouraged to give themselves over to the chaos of battle. The enemies of civilization will always have an edge of those who restrain themselves while fighting. Students are taught to use only the weapons are armor they made themselves, to do otherwise is dis-honorable, and results in being banished from the monastery and sent west. After the chaos of the battle, the calming prayer is required, and some farming is done to soothe the students. Then evening meal and second bath. the day ends with prayer. The students must overcome challenges throughout their time at the monastery. After being accepted in, each must spend the first seven nights alone, outside the gates. Many die, judged unfit by pyth. The rest of the challenges are overcome on each students own timeline. * 1. The First kill 2. Saved by Shield 3. The First Rage 4. Rage Controlled 5. Pyth is Served. These challenges are dangerous, many students fall attempting them. Many student never work up the courage to attempt them. these stay at the monastery in to their adulthood, serving Pyth by teaching, farming, construction, or couriering. Upon completion of the last challenge, the student is awarded a medallion and sent on his first quest. If the student completes the quest and upholds pyth's teachings he is granted a holy symbol ,sent to the destination temple, and full knighthood in the order. The Grand Cathedral The largest place of worship in Lendraca is the Grand Cathedral of Pyth. It is one of the most noticeable fixtures of the Lendracan skyline. The Priesthood of the Wakeful Bull teach... Pythian Elves Elves devoted to Pyth tend to live in vast tree-cites, the chaos of nature melding seamlessly with the beautiful construction of their elegant dwellings. Their society is similarly structured, lauding and embracing their wild nature while maintaining an elaborate civil government.